


green eyes, and freckles and your smile

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gramander, Kissing, M/M, Post-Film, Roommates, but he's not very good at it, graves is head over heels for newt, more tags to be added whenever i feel like it, newt is head over heels for graves, none of them want to admit it, percival is courting newt, percival is socially inept, queenie loves romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Percival stepped inside the office, shutting the door behind him. “I require your assistance with a… I suppose a social matter.” It seemed as though it pained him to ask for advice on something as unimportant as social matters.“Of course, sir.”Percival decided it would just be better to say it outright. “Mister Scamander, what does he like?”Tina tilted her head to the side. “What does he like, sir?”“Precisely. If I intend to court him, which I do, it is essential that I know what he likes.”[post-film gramander extravaganza](((((title from the song 'everything has changed' by taylor swift and ed sheeran because it's literally just a description of newt)))))





	

 

Percival Graves made his way down to the Auror offices, stopping in front of the door he wanted, which was already open. He stood in the doorway for a moment before clearing his throat, causing the Auror at the desk to look up.

“Auror Goldstein. A word, please?”

Tina put down her quill, nodding at her superior. “Of course, sir. Come in.”

Percival stepped inside the office, shutting the door behind him. “I require your assistance with a… I suppose a social matter.” It seemed as though it pained him to ask for advice on something as unimportant as social matters.

“Of course, sir.”

Percival decided it would just be better to say it outright. “Mister Scamander, what does he like?”

Tina tilted her head to the side. “What does he like, sir?”

“Precisely. If I intend to court him, which I do, it is essential that I know what he likes.”

Tina’s eyes widened as she coughed, ducking her head for a moment. “Oh, uh… well, he likes magical creatures, as you no doubt know. He likes sweets, particularly cakes. He likes warm temperatures; he positively hates the cold.”

“Now, if I were to get him a gift, what would you suggest I get for him?”

“Uh, well… I know he’s been wanting to buy some acromantula venom, but he’s not had the money. You could try that?”

Percival clapped his hands. “Wonderful. Now, on a completely different matter, where is he living?”

“With my sister and I. Although I’m not sure how long he’ll be able to stay for. We aren’t allowed to have men, you see, sir.”

“I want you to go home and bring Mister Scamander back here. I’d like to have a word with him.”

“Sir?” Tina frowned.

“Now, Goldstein. Send him to my office.”

“I’ll go home and get him immediately.” Tina nodded, disapparating with a crack.

***

Percival was sitting in his office a short while later, looking up as the door opened and Newt looked into the room.

“Mister Graves?”

“Ah, yes. Come in.” He watched as Newt shut the door behind him, walking over slowly and taking a seat opposite Graves, setting his case in his lap.

“Tina said you wanted a word.” Newt said. “Have I done something? I can assure you that all of my creatures are in the case -”

“You’ve not done anything, Mister Scamander. This is not a matter of business. It has been brought to my attention that you do not have adequate or legal living quarters. Is anything being done about this?”

“No, Mister Graves.”

“That’s settled then, you’ll stay with me.” Percival said, folding his hands in front of himself on the desk.

“I – excuse me?”

“You can’t legally stay with the Goldsteins, and you need to be watched by a MACUSA employee until your court cases are over.”

“I only really have one or two cases left, and they’re only minor ones.”

Percival ignored him. “Not to mention, there are limited places you can stay with those creatures of yours.”

“Oh, yes. You’re quite right.”

“I am. You’ll stay with me. You can have your own room and, given that they aren’t dangerous, you may let out some of your creatures.” Percival tried not to wince while saying that. He had no idea what kind of damage those creatures would cause, but he knew it would seal the deal.

Newt’s face lit up as he smiled ecstatically. “You’d really let me?”

“Of course. I can’t imagine it would be too comfortable living in a suitcase.” Percival picked up his wand, waving it and causing a glass vial to appear on the desk. He passed it to Newt, who took it curiously.

“Is this acromantula venom?” Newt asked incredulously.

“Yes. I heard you’d been meaning to buy some. Consider it a housewarming gift.”

“Oh, Mister Graves, thank you!” Newt ducked his head, smiling shyly. He seemed to contemplate something, the thought making his face drop. “There’s only one thing I’ve just realised.”

“Which is?”

“I can’t pay for anything because I don’t have a job. Tina and Queenie bought everything for me when I was staying with them, so I never worried about it. Not to mention that not many people would hire me, given my, uh, criminal record.”

“Newt, I am more than happy to pay for everything you need, don’t worry yourself about it.”

“Mister Graves, I don’t think you understand. I need to buy food for my creatures, and that’s rather expensive. Not to mention all of the other things I purchase on an impulse.”

“And I don’t think you understand how much money I really have.” Percival laughed. “But if it means that much to you, I can get you a job here, if you’d like?”

Newt’s eyes widened. “That would be wonderful… only I don’t have any auror training.”

“You don’t have to be an auror in the field. I must say, over my entire career, I’ve never met anyone quite as knowledgeable about creatures as yourself. You can help write reports on incidents involving magical creatures. You’d be surprised how many no-maj’s get their hands on magical creatures, actually. Not to mention the reports that come in and we don’t even know what the creature is.”

“Oh, Mister Graves, that would be amazing. Thank you so much, I promise I won’t disappoint you.” Newt hugged his case close to his chest, smiling into the muggleworthy switch. He stood up, swinging said case awkwardly by his side.

Percival stood up as well, moving out from behind his desk. “If you’d like to go to the Goldstein’s and get your things, I’ll take you to my apartment?”

Newt held up his case. “Everything’s in here anyway, Mister Graves.”

“Excellent.” Percival reached out, grabbing Newt’s arm and letting the pull of apparition take him away.

***

Newt squeaked as his feet hit the ground, grabbing Percival’s arm tightly. He pulled away once he had composed himself, blushing ferociously.

“Sorry, Mister Graves.”

“No need to worry. And please, call me Percival. Mister Graves is far too formal for a housemate.”

“Alright. Thank you, uh, Percival.” It felt odd to call his superior by his Christian name, but inexplicably natural. “Where should I put my case?”

“Ah, yes – I’ll show you to your bedroom.” Percival clapped his hands, leading Newt down the hall and into a bedroom. The room had white walls, contrasted by burgundy curtains. There was a rather comfortable looking bed in one corner, and a desk in the other. There was a cabinet beside the door, which Newt supposed he could put a bigger-on-the-inside charm on anyway.

“I hope this is enough room for you.”

Newt turned around to face Percival, a little startled at how close the older man was. “I – yes, yes. This is more than enough room. Thank you.”

“You’re quite welcome, Newt. Come now, I’ll show you the rest of the house.” Percival took Newt further down the hall, pushing open another door. “This is the bathroom, but sometimes you have to fiddle with the taps on the basin – they get stuck sometimes.” He then pointed at a room directly across the hall. “My bedroom’s just there, so don’t hesitate to ask if you need a hand with anything.”

Newt nodded, following Percival as he walked back down the hall. They walked back to the front door, which meant they were standing in the living room. Percival pointed over to where there was an open arch in the wall.

“The kitchen’s just through there, and obviously we’re in the living room right now, and that’s it. It’s quite small, but I’ve never needed much.” Percival admitted, sitting down on the couch.

“No, it’s wonderful. Although, I’ve spent the past year either in the Goldstein’s house or in the shack in my suitcase, so I’m not particularly fussy.”

“Ah, well, now you’re here.” Percival paused, almost hesitant. “Won’t you sit with me?”

“Oh, yes – of course.” Newt sat down beside Percival, awkwardly shoving his hands into his pockets.

“How are you enjoying this non-Grindelwald New York?”

“It’s quite wonderful, really. I’ve met a man who breeds appaloosa puffskiens, which are extremely rare, so that’s been good. He said I could get some from him once they’re old enough to be taken from their mother.” Newt said excitedly.

“You do know the breeding of appaloosa puffskiens is illegal in America, don’t you?”

“Yes, why?”

“Oh, never mind.”

“You won’t arrest me, will you?” Newt asked, looking at Percival with innocent eyes. Percival held back a groan, leaning back into the soft leather of the couch.

“So, Newt, tell me about your life back in England.”

“There’s nothing too interesting. I lived with my brother, Theseus. I think you’d like him, actually. He’s almost as stubborn as you are.” Newt laughed.

“I am not stubborn.”

“That’s exactly what Theseus would say.”

“You sound quite fond of him.”

Newt nodded. “I am. He’s my best friend. I really do miss him. I was thinking of going back for a month or so to visit him soon.”

“Who’s older?”

“Theseus is three years older. I remember the first few years when he was at Hogwarts and I wasn’t, he would come home and tell me all sorts of stories about it. I was so excited when I got my letter, you know? It was my first year, and Theseus sat with me on the train. His friend called him out of the carriage for a moment, and when he was gone one of the older boys came into the cart. Warned me to stay away from Theseus, saying how dangerous he was. I was nice enough to him and he left, and I remember how hard it was to try not to laugh when Theseus came back. As if I didn’t know that my brother was the naughtiest kid in the United Kingdom.”

“So you aren’t all that similar, then?”

“Yes, and no. We were both Hufflepuffs, so the sorting hat saw something even if others didn’t. Mind you, I wasn’t exactly the strongest kid, but Theseus made sure very early that no one was to pick on me. I can recall the odd few times that it happened, I’ve never seen Theseus angrier. It was almost scary, but he was so fiercely determined that no harm come to me that I knew it was alright.” Newt was quiet for a moment, seemingly sentimental. He looked up all of a sudden, blushing scarlet. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pour my heart out to you. I just really miss him.”

“I understand. I have a sister; you know?”

“You do?”

Percival nodded. “Certainly. Polly, her name is.”

“Older?”

“Younger. Three years.”

Newt smiled. “Like me and Theseus.”

“Exactly. And I can definitely say that like you and Theseus, people knew very early on not to poke fun at Polly.”

“I can imagine you being the protective older brother type.”

Percival laughed. “I was. I still am. I got in my fair share of trouble in my younger days, but Polly can look after herself now.”

“At least you think she can. Sometimes I feel like Theseus still thinks I’m ten years old.”

“Ah, no matter. He just wants what’s best for you.” Percival stood up, clapping his hands together. “Now, dinner. What would you like? But I must warn you, I’m an awful cook.”

Newt smiled. “Lucky for you, I’m not a bad cook.”

***

“Good morning, Newt.”

Newt looked up from his toast, smiling when he saw Percival, who was already dressed in his work clothes, briefcase in hand. “Good morning. How did you sleep?”

“Quite well, thank you. And you?”

“Wonderfully. Would you like some breakfast?” Newt offered.

“I would, but I’m afraid I can’t. I’m running a bit behind schedule already.”

“You get to work, then, but make sure you eat something when you get time, won’t you?”

“Of course. Now, I’m off to work. I’ll make sure to get your employment papers sorted so I can bring them back.” Percival stopped at the door, turning around. “You’ll be fine on your own, won’t you?”

“Of course. I was thinking of visiting Queenie today, actually.”

“Very well. Have fun, I’ll see you tonight.” Percival grabbed his coat, stepping out into the hall.

“Have a good day!” Newt called, watching the door swing shut. He quickly finished his breakfast before heading down into his case to feed his creatures. He stayed down there almost until midday, before finally coming back up into his bedroom and apparating to Tina and Queenie’s apartment.

***

“Queenie, are you home?” Newt called. He heard footsteps, quickly followed by Queenie sticking her head into the kitchen.

“Newt!” She ran over, giving Newt a quick hug before ushering him to sit down at the table with her. They talked for nearly three hours before the topic of Newt’s new living arrangements came up, Queenie reheating their tea as the new conversation started.

“How is it?” She inquired. “Living with Director Graves?”

“It’s really quite wonderful. He going to let me have some of my creatures out and he said he’ll help clean up after them too. He even seems to like Pickett!” Newt took a sip from his tea before continuing to babble excitedly. “He made sure there was enough food for the creatures as well as me, and he bought me a vial of acromantula venom. I never thought housemates bought gifts for each other, but I suppose you Americans are a bit different. Although I feel a bit bad, because I haven’t bought him anything. I would, but I don’t have the money. Do you think he expects me to buy him things?”

Queenie was trying her hardest not to laugh, biting her lip. “Sweetie, of course he doesn’t expect you to buy him anything. He bought you that venom because he’s courting you, not because you’re housemates.”

Newt blushed and then frowned. “No, I don’t think so. I would have noticed if he was courting me.”

“Newt, he _has_ been courting you and you _haven’t_ noticed.” Queenie laughed, taking pity on her friend.

“He’s really been courting me?” Newt asked.

“Of course he has. He’s mad about you and everyone knows it except you. Although, it’s not exactly like he’s subtle about it anyway.”

“Oh.” Newt took a moment to assess this new information. “And you’re sure he fancies me? Is it because I fancy him? Did he find out?”

Queenie shook her head, taking a sip from her tea. “No, he doesn’t know you fancy him. Although it’s rather obvious to everyone else.”

“Is it?”

“Definitely. It’s like you two are made for each other, but everyone knows except the two of you, however cliché that may sound.”

Newt stayed silent for a long time before he spoke up again. “What should I do?”

“I’d say just talk to him, honey. Sort out whatever’s happening with you both.”

“You’re probably right. I’ll go talk to him now.” Newt stood up, followed by Queenie, who pulled him into a hug.

“Good luck, Newt.”

“Thank you, Queenie.” Newt stepped back, smiling as he apparated back to his and Percival’s apartment. He landed in the kitchen, walking out into the living room where Percival was sitting.

Newt cleared his throat. “Percival?”

Percival looked up from his newspaper, smiling. “Yes?”

“It’s been brought to my attention that you’re courting me.” Newt blurted out, horrified with himself for being so forward.

Percival seemed to pale. “I – you weren’t aware?”

Newt shook his head. “No. I’m not very good at anything social really. People need to say things straight out or I won’t have the faintest idea.”

“Oh.”

“Please don’t feel bad. It made me happy. I’m really quite flattered that someone like you would be courting me.”

“Someone like me?” Percival asked.

“Yes. Someone so confident and smart and successful. Someone so handsome.” Newt blushed ferociously, looking down at his feet.

“You think that of me?”

“Yes.” Newt said quietly.

“Does this mean you accept my courtship?”

“It does. It’s only that I’m very new to this. I’m not quite sure what I’m doing.” Newt felt a hand on his chin, tilting his head up.

“You don’t need to know what you’re doing. I’ll help you.” Percival smiled, leaning down to kiss Newt softly. Newt gasped, bringing his hands up to cup Percival’s face. He kissed the other man back insistently, whining when the kiss was broken. He pouted, causing Percival to give him another quick kiss.

“I liked that.” Newt admitted.

“You can have much more of it if you like.”

Newt stepped forward so that their bodies were pressed together. “I would like that very much.”


End file.
